poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Says Hocus Pocus
Sora Says Hocus Pocus is an another upcoming Kingdom Hearts Halloween film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It Airs on Google Drive in 10-27-17 in time for Sixth Anniversary of DisneyDaniel93's Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus and Halloween. Plot Sora and his friends meet three kids named Max, Allison, and Dani who accidently bring back three evil witches from the past named Winnie, Sarah, and Mary Sanderson, thanks to an enchanted black flamed candle that also summons Sora and Littlefoot's old enemies and the Witches of Morva. Together, with the help of a talking black cat named Thackery Binx they must save Salem before it goes into the hands of the villains or Halloween might be banished forever. Trivia Mary Contrary, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Pertie, Ruby, Gudio, Chomper, Littlefoot's Grandparents, Roger Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Kronk, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, McKenzie Fox, C-3PO, R2-D2, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi and Eddie Valiant are Good Guest Stars. Pete, The Secretary of Night, Jafar, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Nora Dershilt, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Master Xehanort, The Crime Empire, Constantine and Judge Doom is Working for the Sanderson Sisters. Sora and his friends will encounter the Sanderson Sisters again in Sora's Adventures of Hocus Pocus Villian Spelltacular. This Film Take Place after Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron, Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest including Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Take Place Before Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Saga. Due to the real film's language, this film is being censored. Yru17 originally planed to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Hocus Pocus, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 guest starred Littlefoot and his friends including Littlefoot's Grandparents in this film instead. Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle scene. Ironically, Mary, who is one of the Sanderson Sister Witches in Hocus Pocus, has the same name as Mary from Walt Disney's Babes in Toyland. The film was originally supposed to be released on Either October 1st or October 16th, 2017 but it was moved to October 27th, 2017, due to production delays. Oliver Queen was mentioned in this film. Hocus Pocus was released on DVD in 2002, the same year when Kingdom Hearts was First Released. Also in 2002, Kermit's Swamp Years, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun and Mickey's House of Villains was Also Released. Hocus Pocus was released on Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year when Kingdom Hearts 3D Drop Dream Distance was Released on Nintendo DS, The Muppets was Released on Bluray and DVD and Austin & Ally Season 2 was Aired on The Disney Channel. Link Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RX3IzbC1RdTRxZDQ/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RMkx3eUxGWnduUG8/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RMXljM2NDVzJkTjA/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RanF1MFpOWmhOdUk/view) Part Five (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RX2VSai1CZHNXSzA/view) Part Six (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RMjNSZ0hzUFBJQm8/view) Part Seven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RWG9oaXJKVDlOY1U/view) Part Eight/Ending Credits (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bws9oCjfBf3RRXUtQ2dOWjlMMFE/view) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Censored films Category:Halloween Movies